


Their's or are they Her's

by goddessofwar2007



Series: The First Sentinel [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, More tags to be added, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007





	1. I must be hallucinating

The night breeze felt wonderful on her skin, she needed the air. The bar was stuffy and she had spent most the night dancing and relaxing catching up with family and friends she had not seen since her last shore leave. Smiling she took a draw from her cigarette leaning on the railings over looking the water. She felt so peaceful here tho still on-edge, strange how peace can be so on-edging but it was. Hearing a noise she turned to see a man standing looking at her, his eyes pierced into her, his presence strong, he held himself rigid smiling at her he disappeared, Kelly shook her head

 

_What the hell have i drunk, now im seeing things, i need my bed_

 

Flicking away her cigarette turning she went back in biding everyone a good night, she left heading home, drunkenly she fell on the bed still dressed in her party clothes.

 

She woke with a jolt her body rigid, she could feel the straps on her holding her down, the bright lights blinding her sight, she could hear the voices talking and the needles being plunged into her skin, after a few minutes she drifted off again to blackness. She could feel her skin was cold she was shivering she could sense the people around her.

 

"Are you sure she is ok? Did you wake her properly? " a mans deep voice spoke

 

"Yes she is ok, look she is regaining consciousnesses as we speak, calm down Maxson. I am a bloody medic i know what i am doing you know" a rather miffed male voice replied

 

"Roger?" her voice strained lost confused

 

The two men staring at her took a step back, looking at each other

 

"How does she know my name? Who did we wake up? She looks human. But her file is weird. Did you read it? " his voice now speaking quietly

 

"There is no bloody point asking me how she knows your damn name, i can't tell you, get one of the fucking scientist you haven't shot yet to answer that" the others voice now snarky

 

Her eyes fluttering open the light hurting them she gave a pained moan, Roger moving to the lights dimming them letting her open her eyes, looking round she took in the room in detail

 

"Where am i? You can't be real? What has happened to me?" her voice high in fear and confusion

 

"You are in an experimentation lab at Mariposa military base, trust me i am very real, from what we can tell you where abducted from your home many years ago, and have been experimented on and kept mostly in cryo status. I am so sorry for what has been done to you. May i ask how do you know my name?" his voice kind and gentle

 

"No way, can not be real, i must have been spiked, this is a hallucination , i will come down and find myself at home in my bed, it ...." her voice trailing off

 

The door behind them opened a man in a white coat was being trailed into the room roughly by one very pissed off looking soldier

 

"Boss you need hear what these fuckers did on that girl, trust me right now, she is beyond freaking if she knows anything about us. Start talking fucker" the voice hard and angry

 

"She was taken from her home, her DNA is very unique we have a lot of tech here, part of it is called the hole puncher, it worked properly once, it won't work anymore. Before we got it fine tuned we could open windows check how the other dimensions in their past's some were chaos. We found hers, and we found her medical records it was fluke but her DNA had what we needed. We hunted here for a version of her, but she was never born here, so we fine tuned the machine and punched the hole taking her. The machine stopped working after we did, we didn't bother trying to fix it why would we, to have the specimen here was beneficial to us. In her world this that has happened is a computer game. In other words gents we are not real in her world, they were heading for war but not like here, they had advancements we took every thing from her home, have made some great advancements with the stuff, but they were so behind in so many ways" his voice cold analytical very matter of fact

 

Her gaze on Roger watching him pulling out his gun and shooting the man

 

"Bastards fucking sick twisted bastards, just when i thought they couldn't get worse, get warmer clothing and food and something for her to drink, as of right now she is one of us, we have a responsibility to her" His vice barking orders turning back gazing at her, his eyes piercing her soul, helping her to sit up

 

_Well if there is a Roger, wonder does that mean there is and Arthur and a Danse, well this is bloody wonderful, im now in fallout_

 

A woman came in to the room she was roughly the same height as her, long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, she was carrying clothing

 

"Roger get out she needs to change" her voice warm but barking

 

She seen Roger smiling leaning forward he kissed the woman gently on the forehead before leaving the room and closing the door

 

"Sorry about my husband he is a force to be reckoned with, tho i have heard you know of us, my name is Haley, and i have no idea if anyone has said it yet but i am so sorry you are here. Welcome to the marine Corp, i seen from your file you were military may i ask what branch?" her voice warm kind putting Kelly at ease

 

"Royal Artie, Her Majesties Royal Arterilly the British Army i am Sergeant Kelly Smyth or i was" her voice quite but clear

 

Getting off the bed she started dressing

 

"British Army, you are not even an American, ooh fuck, they invaded an Allied country and took you" Haley's voice shocked at the new information

 

"Hey i know a version of the Enclave, there is nothing they will not do in the name of science and war weaponry, but this is a new one on me, this never happened in any game. Haley there is stuff i know from the games and the lore of them, and a lot i don't like your name for one, but i don't know what i can tell you and can not, tho for what it is worth your husband is about to become one of the worlds most important men, and found a group that will if lead right bring great change. Being im here, hopefully i can help him to make sure they become and army that is loved, and not what the last game had them becoming in peoples minds, tho i do not understand why. I am a very brotherhood person myself" her voice in hushed tone

 

"I have no idea who the brotherhood is, but looks like i will, trust me Roger will be asking for your help you have inside information on some of what is to come, do you know what has happened yet?" Haley's voice now curious

 

Roger opening the door a crack listening to them

 

"Yeah China picked a fight you kicked their asses all over Alaska they dropped bombs, his commanding officer ate a bullet, he has declared they are no long answering to the main government, who haven't responded, and he is killing scientist because he is pissed, reminds me of his possible great great what ever grandson, now hes a Maxson that would be fun to meet" Her eyes sparkling

 

"Well now you are dressed you shall come to meet the rest our sons and daughter are excited to meet you" Haley's voice light

 

"Daughter?" Kelly's voice surprised

 

"I am guessing there is another difference, yes we have 4 son's and one daughter" she spoke moving for the door

 

Roger pushed the door opening it properly gazing and his newest member nodding

 

"Food and something warm to drink, then we talk you will tell me everything and hold nothing back, every detail no matter how small, lets make this Brotherhood of your's as great as you would have them" his eyes blazing with purpose now

 

The months passed quickly they were now safe at Lost hills, Haley and the children all alive, she had warned Roger but no attack had happened, they settled in to the new life, sending out patrols and helping people to defend them selves, craving out a new America from the rubble of the old. Six months after they had settled in, Kelly was out at one of the fartest reaching settlements helping out, when the Enclave came to take her back. She had surrendered to save the people hiding she was taken away not to be seen or heard of again for years, except in whispers of a lone solider sporting a B.O.S tattoo causing chaos to enclave troops, but it was many years in between each whisper of her, she faded into the mythology of the brotherhood legacy.

Well that was until DC, she came round finding herself laying on the cold concrete floor of the Citadel courtyard, A young man with piercing blue eyes gazing down at her, his eyes wide and perplexed, she could see something else there but couldn't make it out.

 

"Are you real, or am i that drunk ?" his voice soft

 

"I am real. Tell me where the sweet fuck am i now? How the fuck i came to be on the ground?" she spoke rather annoyed

 

"DC the Citadel, you appeared outside cover in blood running and then passed out here at my feet, about ten minutes ago. Are you injured? Should i get a Proctor or Scribe for you? We have a medical robot tho he is dangerous, needs fixed" his eyes burning in to her

 

"Nope and Nope and thank fuck im safe, Sentinel Kelly Smyth reporting in. Who are you? " her voice relaxing

 

as she stretched out on the ground, patting trouser pockets checking for cigarettes and a lighter

 

"Knight Arthur Maxson at your service Mam. You are real? You are really her? and you are here, fuck that is cool" moving himself he sat on the floor next to her

 

Kelly smiled in spite of the madness of it, she was used to finding herself in strange places now, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, turning her head she took in this version of Arthur, he was quite muscly already, his eyes warm dancing his hair a light brown, his face clean shaven, and very relaxed

 

"Do you smoke Arthur?" speaking as she pulled out a cigarette

 

"Yep, i know i shouldn't but i might as well enjoy life, it goes fast in this world" sounding older than he looked

 

"Take one. What age are you? Who is incharge? Are you an only child? What year are we? Has project purity happened yet? Anything you want to know?" waving the box at him

 

"Elder Lyons is in charge, no i am not, my younger bother is here with me, i am 17, it is 2280 and no i haven't heard of project purity. What is it? How old are you? Are you single? Do you have children? Are you free now? If so will you now marry? Wht type of a man do you want to marry? Are you as good as they say you are on the field?" his voice sure and mature

 

"It is a pure water project Madison Li i involved and a vault dweller well in the games any way, yes i am, no i do not, i am 24, i have no idea, never thought about getting married, it will take a hell of a man to bring me to heel, and tell you what ill take you out on the field and you tell me, and your are cocky aren't you, not the shy Arthur i was expecting" her voice laughing as she spoke

 

"I am normally but as i said i am drunk, so it just comes out. What do you mean a hell of a man to bring you to heel? You have a deal that would be suitable, tho Owyn might argue with you" his voice now laughing

 

"Trust me no one holds against me. I Arthur am what you call a female Alpha, i back down to no one. As for the hell of man, he will have to be sure strong a force of nature, and let me away with nothing i would have trust and respect him like no other, before i would give him my heart and bow to let him have top spot. Why have you someone in mind for me?" now laughing loudly as she spoke

 

Arthur didn't answer, he sat taking in the information she had provided to him. He was thinking he should really tell her that her clothing was ripped on her torso and he could make out her body under but was enjoying the view far to much. He heard the main block doors opening, pulling off his jacket he dropped it on her chest.

 

"Your top is ripped, we have company coming and as much as i am enjoying staring at your breasts. I wouldn't think it right for others to do the same" his possessive side already starting to develop for her

 

Kelly head turning looking up at him again, his eyes dancing the smile on his lips, winking he started to get up off the ground beside her, she felt her self burn under his gaze, her mind taken a back, he acted and spoke anything but 17, moving her head back she continued to lay on the floor smoking, waiting for the new arrivals. Arthur stood laughing at her refusal to get up and greet them, expecting them to bow and greet her.

Owyn Lyons, Scribe Rothchild, Proctor Li and a few others stood gazing down at her, waiting for her to get up and explain who she was, her eyes taking in one at a time

 

"Lyons i take it , Sentinel Kelly Smyth at your service, ill get up once im done smoking" her voice now cold hard commanding

 

"While we are at it Maxson's ass is mine for a bit, don't bother to argue, i believe from my last visit with family, i was told Roger had written in a whole chapter of don't argue with her, she is bitch and won't back down, making your life a living hell" now smirking as she spoke

 

Arthur laughed into himself, she was one of a kind, looking round he seen their faces in various stages of shock, at who was laying on the floor barking at them, his stomach flipped as he watched her bring them all to heel, and finally getting off the floor, barking for coffee and clothes. Three years she was there, Arthur glued himself to her, so did his brother. Everywhere she went Arthur was found somewhere near by. Watching and learning from her, his brother Caleb not so much, he adored her, but not in the same way as Arthur. He seen her as his big sister, she taught them so much.

Sarah had caught Arthur on many occasions in the shower block while Kelly showered barring the door to everyone, tho a couple of times, she had caught him peaking at Kelly while she showered. Sarah had told him to let it go, she would be stolen again, it resulted in a massive row, in which he told her Kelly was his, if she dared to try and stop it he would kill her.

Sarah had never seen him like this, it was the day Arthur changed the steel and fire within took hold he was sure and determined and he became a force of nature like no other in his families history.

Sarah made her way to Kelly's room telling her what had happened, Kelly left her room heading to Arthur's , opening the door she walked in

 

"Arthur we need to....." her voice trailing off

 

He was on his bed naked, is hand on his hard on, moaning he was rubbing hard and fast, his head turning looking at her, he moved off his bed slamming the door he pinned Kelly to the door kissing her hard, pulling on her uniform biting on her lip, in spite of it she moaned in response, it was all he needed to hear, leaning back his eyes on fire

 

"I must have you, i must own you, i know you will be taken again, i will wait of your return but i must own you now" his voice hard but warm

 

"Arthur you cant im...." her voice trailing off

 

"I can and i will, you belong to me, it has always been heading this way, it was my family who found you, always a member of my family you are found by when free" his hands undoing her uniform as they spoke

 

He freed her top half , moving her bra his mouth latched on her nipple while he stripped her naked,, his mouth bringing deep groans of pleasure from her, his hand now moving towards her naked heat, he slipped a finger in, her head going back he working his finger in and out fast feeling her getting wetter, slipping another in, his mouth moving back to her as she moaned out his name, moving his head back his hand stopping

 

"Do you prefer top or bottom?" the hunger in his voice

 

Gaining some control Kelly's eyes locking on his

 

"I wouldn't know Arthur as i was trying to tell you im a fucking virgin" her voice cooling as she gained more control of the emotion

 

"You are a virgin? you are pure? never touched by anyone?" his voice in shock

 

His hand taking hers, he laid her to the bed laying her down on it, moving his head down softly kissing her

 

"Well then i shall take your virginity, and in return you can have mine" moaning he spoke on her lips

 

Moving above her, moving her legs his hands tilting her hips up he moved himself softly and gently inside, leaning down his mouth on her neck kissing

 

"If i hurt you bite me i will stop" his voice filled with love now his hips moving gently and slowly,

 

He felt amazing Kelly had never know such pleasure could be felt, and tho he was big she felt no discomfort or pain from his gentle slow strokes in and out, his mouth felt so soft on her neck his breath so warm, her mind exploding in fireworks of pleasure, her voice moaning and calling out his name felt as tho it came from some where else, she felt the most amazing feeling build within her sparks taking over, electric shocks flashing through her heat, moving deeper and deeper inside, she could feel them hitting through her body as if travelling in to the mattress below, her legs tightened on his waist his strong arms holding her close as her body arched up rubbing on his taught muscled chest, she could feel his growls and groaning on her neck, her nails digging in to his back his skin felt amazing under them, then it hit her mind exploded in a massive bang screaming out his name her nails clawing on him her heels digging in, her thighs tightening on him, she felt his hips speeding up his breathing now as erratic as hers, his heart thumping in his chest on her, she felt her body whiting her hips moving of their own accord on him hard and fast, she could feel his hips snapping hard a few times, his mouth on her earlobe crying out her name, her body still riding the wave she was on, she felt his hips stop moving him holding her tighter as her body was taken over by the pleasure he had just given her, as her body returned back down.

 

His door was kicked open, turning she seen the gun butts coming down on them.


	2. Danse's reaction

She woke on the ground dazed confused lost , her mind trying to recall. Her last memory was Arthur's arms holding her tight, sitting up she found herself in the real Sanctuary, little crowd was gathered round her. She slowly took them in, her eyes found a figure in a B.O.S suit.

 

"B.O.S ?" her voice shaky

 

"Paladin Danse, sorry about the floor , Preston dropped you, we found you locked in Nora's Vault in a hidden vault, looks like it was where they had been keeping you, Kellogg it seems killed the crowd holding you captive. Haylen here found the hidden program listing you and it, i have sent a message to the Prydwen" his voice cheerful and happy

 

"Damn are't you perky. Anyone got a cigarette ? Would kill for a cuppa " her voice disorientated

 

Rj laughed in the back ground at how she spoke to him. Moving to get off the floor, Danse stepping forward catching her body weight letting him help, her body weight leaning on him. Then she went down moving picking her up and carrying her to a bed to sleep, laying her down, moving from his room closing over the door he left her sleeping.

He made his way outside breathing deeply, nothing Arthur had said could have prepared him for her, she was stunning, so delicate, his stomach had flipped when they found her, his heart skipped a beat when she leaned on him, his mind racing as he held her, wanting nothing more than to kiss and protect her, to run away with her and keep her to himself, hidden from Arthur and the brotherhood. He shouted in his own mind, reminding himself she was betrothed to Arthur. Nora moved from Rj's side seeing the look on his face.

 

"Ed are you ok? Whats wrong?" her gently voice braking through

 

"I am fucked, she is .. she is betrothed to Our Elder my best friend, and i fear i am in love" his voice barely above a whisper

 

"Oh crap, Ed you in love, didn't think you could do that, but of all people to fall in love with" her voice quite

 

She took his hand leading him back into his house, Haylen following with a look of dread on her face

 

"Ed you know how he is about what is his, and about her, she will go under lock and key one he gets her back, you have seen first hand what he did to Enclave troops when he found them trying to get Intel on her, he has destroyed base after base, he ripped DC apart. She is his, they made love Ed, he didn't pull out he told you that himself, i know there is no rule that he has to. But with Maxson's you know that is claiming, hell that is now brotherhood normal procedure, to claim when in a relationship." Reilly's voice carrying worry

 

"I know, as i said im fucked, how the hell do i deal with this, well if he keeps her ship bound no problem, i will rarely see her, i can work with that, all days off ill make sure im off the ship, no where near her, because right now i am fighting for control over the urge to go in there wake her to kiss and make love" his voice straining

 

They sat talking the others joining them, after an hour they heard the engine of the bird approach. He felt the dread fill his stomach, knowing Arthur was here for her, tho in a way he felt relief that she would be leaving, and he could avoid facing her, but he couldn't he knew that. They heard the bird landing and boots running across the ground

 

"Ed where the fuck are you? Which house is yours?" Arthur's voice came from outside

 

Ed got up moving to the door looking out at him

 

"Arthur we need to talk before you go in" his voice clear

 

Walking over he took his arm walking him to a quite spot, Nora and Reilly listened they heard Arthur roaring, then all quite no shooting no sounds of a fight, after another 10 minutes they heard two pairs of boots coming back into the house, Arthur took in everyone in the living-room, his face smiling wide, he made his was down the hall and into where she slept closing the door behind him. Nora and Reilly chased everyone out of the house, Ed took a seat smiling wide. The two women looked at each other confused

 

"What happened?" Nora asked

 

"He roared then calmed down we talked all sorted don't ask" his eyes dancing

 

"Eddie Danse that doesn't work with me and you know it" Nora tried sounding commanding

 

He raised an eyebrow, smirking

 

"Yes it does, Reilly give us five minutes please" his voice full Paladin mode

 

Waiting for Reilly to leave he closed the door

 

"Arthur need your help a minute" He called out

 

The door opened and he came down the hall seeing one very confused Nora staring at them both, Arthur's face smiling

 

"Short version, i have my beautiful Kelly, but when i lost her, i tried to end it all, he stopped me, we grew very close, and well one thing lead to another. Get the picture?" Arthur's voice clear

 

Nora nodded

 

"Good what will happen with Kelly i have no idea, she might hate him, she might adore him which i do hope for, but no matter what i love them both madly, they both belong to me. Nora don't question him more on it, trust me he can be just as bad as me when he wants to be, only someone as strong and loyal as me would have the guts to tell me as he did, now i am going back to his bedroom and not leaving for a bit, Ed don't you dare leave this house, Kelly will have to be told once she wakes" Arthur voice commanding

 

Turning his back he made his way back to the room. Nora sat in shock staring at Ed , now it made sense why he never responded when she tried a long time ago to flirt with him, he was taken. Tho she had to admit now she was happy he hadn't, because of Rj. Tho had told her a while ago when Ed had told them who it was they hunted for, all about how he had meet her, he was in Big town she had arrived and helped them, in return he told her what she had needed he also knew Arthur, had told how Arthur was like a Wolf protecting Kelly, and was prowling around when she was talking eyeing everyone, deciding if any where a threat to him or her. Getting up she nodded at Ed leaving, digesting the new information.

The next day Kelly finally woke to find Arthur wrapped up behind her, holding her tight, looking round she seen Paladin Danse looking at her

 

"Wait a second" he whispered

 

Lifting a pillow he gently lifted Arthur's arm and slipped the pillow under as Kelly moved, Arthur mumbled in his sleep and pulled the pillow tight. Ed waved at her to follow him, they left a sleeping Arthur heading to living room. Boiling up water pouring into cups he carried over coffee for them both.

 

"Welcome to Sanctuary, I am Edward Danse, Ed for short, and you and i need to talk, now how to broach this . Arthur .... When you were taken from the Citadel he lost it, i mean lost it, he almost killed himself, well we became very close, i think you can guess were i am going with this, He never stopped hunting for you, even tho there was me also. I had also made it a personal mission to find you, tho my reaction to seeing you wasn't what i expected, to put it bluntly i am in love with you, i am sure you think its fast, but Arthur fell for you just as fast, when you asked him if he had anyone in mind. He told me he had to stop himself saying yes me. So now you are up to sped, the ball is in your court. I only ask you at least give me a chance to win you over and don't hate me flat out" his voice low quite but clear

 

Kelly sat looking at him taking in what he said, then her mind turned to how he looked. His dark hair was neater than the game, he didn't have half as many scars on his face, he did have chest hair , a shadow of a beard from a days stubble, his eyes honey brown sparkled, his face very masculine, she could see he would quite a few admires he was about 32 in looks wise, tho she could see he was kind he also carried steel in his eyes, he didn't come across as rigid as he had in the game.

 

"How long has it been? How old are you? How old is Arthur now? I don't know if i have aged. Do you know? That is a lot to take in, tho he is a very passionate deep person so it doesn't surprise me, i will give you a chance to show me you can come close to holding against me then we will talk again, or do what he did" her voice laughing confused

 

"You did. You are now 30, its been 10 years, Arthur is also 30, I am 36. Yes he is extremely so, he is mad about you, Sarah told me about what happened that night, before you went to find him, he did apologise to her, she shrugged it off. As you are aware she was younger than him another thing your games got wrong her and Caleb are now married, he has become as bad as Arthur" he laughed

 

"No way sweet little shy adorable, what am i saying Arthur was the same once" she now roared laughing

 

Arthur woke hearing her laughing, seeing the pillow he knew Edward had stolen her, shaking his head moving off the bed, making his way he found Kelly laughing sitting on one couch and Edward on the other, topless, he bite his lip gazing at them both. Kelly's head turning on seeing Edward smirking looking behind her.

 

"Which of us has caused that reaction in you?" her eyes dancing smiling

 

"Both of you, right now i am feeling very spoilt, and hungry" his voice growling

 

"Good point, Kelly you haven't had any food in far to long, you must eat not a wonder you collapsed on me" Edward's voice worrying

 

"What do you mean collapsed? You said she went faint not she collapsed" Arthur's voice getting high pitched now

 

Kelly sat looking at them both taking in the lover's tiff over Edward not using the right word about what happened to her earlier , while Edward started making food

 

_They are cute right now, and they are dreamy oh hell how did get them both, and he is quite different not as soft as the game, i can see the steel in his eyes_

 

Arthur growled loudly at Edward, Edwards eyes flashed steel in return, Kelly's breath caught at his reaction to Arthur's growling, she felt her body stir her confusion got worse, but they didn't stop. Arthur now roaring , Edwards jaw set like stone glaring back at him, he dropped his eyes turned his back and went back to the food, Kelly knew he had bowed to Arthur, her mind now wondered would he bow to her, or expect her to bow to him. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice them both now staring at her looking at them as her mind wandered.

 

"What do you think she is thinking about?" Edward whispered

 

"No idea, she has strange look on her face, she is beautiful isn't she" Arthur whispering back

 

"Beyond beautiful Arthur, i have an undying urge to make her a quivering mess a lot" Edwards voice a hushed groan

 

"Trust me that is the most amazing feeling, don't get me wrong what we have is well, but with her its blissful, i didn't know i could be so gentle as we were that night, my mind was always rough and hard, and to have her body so close to mine was perfect, i would have died happy in those moments feeling her pleasure, from our love making, it was pure love making no less passion than we have ever had, but purer i know that is probably making no sense" his voice soft filled with love

 

His head turning looking at Arthur seeing the look in his eyes, the love showing his heart on display to any and all right now, he had never seen him look so, and as much as he knew it should hurt or annoy him it didn't. He got it there was something about her, he could feel it, smell it taste it in the air around her, as much as she was a soldier she was a woman, a woman stolen from her home, forced to live in a world and time not her own, in a country not hers, and like Nora her pre war life made her very different to all, but unlike Nora she was kinder warmer, and he could see insaner and tougher, she was more dominate than Arthur, but he knew from what Arthur said she chose to bow to him, or he guessed she did. They had made love, and Arthur had said she could easily have broken his neck if she hadn't wanted to. Now his mind went back to Arthur telling him all about that night his mind filled with trying to imagine how amazing it must have been.


	3. So many changes

The smell hit her nose stirring her sense of danger, coming back to reality she seen the food starting to burn, moving from the couch

 

"Edward the food" the light voice broke in to his mind.

 

Looking down he seen her next to him, her body moving near to his trying to move the food off the heat, he stepped back and let her squeeze in to get to the cooker. Arthur watched seeing his eyes burn with lust feeling her so close. Kelly felt his body go rigid behind her, she felt herself burning

 

_Calm down hormones_

 

Chilling her mind focusing on the food. She felt him moving from behind her, heard footsteps moving.

 

 

"Tell me Arthur are you Elder and Supreme Commander?" she asked distracting her mind

 

 

"Acting Elder yes, no don't want the role, i prefer to be boots on the ground. Tho the council has been trying to make the Elder role permanent and force the other on me. Caleb is to become Supreme Commander, and he is Eastern Elder, i am only Elder of the ones you see here. I suppose if we stay here then i might take the role, but i hate the paper work drives me insane, thought the paper work as Sentinel was bad" his voice laughing

 

"Edward was telling me Caleb has turned out like you. How are him and Sarah? Your parents? " she kept asking questions to quieten her mind

 

"They are good 3 boys. Mum and Dad are fine, he is still Elder of his branch tho is talking of giving the role over to one of my cousins. Haha I am not sure if that is a compliment of not, i will ask him when he returns. Tho he needs to be strong Sarah is very strong willed and their sons i can see will be also" speaking her moved behind her

 

Kelly's mind and body exploded as she felt him behind her, his mouth kissing on her neck.

 

"Arthur the food" the words escaping as a moan

 

"Turn it off. We are going to bed, so i can give you myself again and again. Tho we shall talk first also. " Feeling his voice husky in her ear.

 

Turning off the food and moving it. Turning smiling Kelly took his hand moving to the bed room.

 

"Keep them on i have been dreaming of stripping you again" his words moaning

 

"Deal tho only if i get to strip you this time, that was unfair being naked on me" moving her hands from her clothing

 

"Perfect, but we shall sit and talk first. I need to .. Well sit" his voice low

 

_What is he worrying about? What has he done?_

 

Sitting on the bed, watching as he moved beside her, taking deep breaths

 

"Our first time, was mind blowing amazing. But i should have spoken and asked this first and not just pounced, tho you did catch at my most uncontrollable .... I know if you had wished to stop it you would have. But i must know Kelly . Are you in love with me? Because the fact i didn't stop and spilled my seed inside, because i am in love with you, in my family and my eyes. you are mine always, but if you do not love me and this is just chemistry for you then....." his voice whispering

 

Looking in his eyes she could see his worry and the love.

 

"If i didn't care and love you, then i would have broken your neck. Maxson or not, so yes Arthur i am in love with you, and was for at least year before well." She felt herself blushing telling him

 

She felt his hands on her face, seen the fire in his eyes explode. Moving her head forward their lips meet, kissing passionately laying back on the bed, their hands exploring and stripping each other. Kelly moved her hand onto his hard on. Arthur's head going back a pleasured growl coming from his chest, His hand moving between her legs. She felt his finger moving inside fast harder than last time, she felt the growl of his name ripping from her chest, she could feel her passion reaching towards a frenzy. Her free hand reaching into his hair pulling roughly on it.

 

"Are you sure? Once i let go it will be quick" his voice growling deeply from her aggression

 

She pulled his hair again and bite him in response to his question. She felt his finger moving out, his hand opening her legs, his body moving above her, pulling her hand away. Moving himself in swiftly, his mouth coming down on hers, biting her lip his hips snapped hard, she could feel the passion inside get higher, her hands finding his back ripping her nails on his skin.

 

"Moree Arthur" she felt the moan being swallowed by him

 

"As you wish" his voice growling deeply

 

The feel of his voice in her mouth and his body tight on hers, as his hips snapped faster and harder caused the shocks to start fast, ripping her nails on his back. Kelly felt the passion coming off his skin in waves, she felt her body rubbing as it tried to arch, her head trying to go back, but his mouth body and arms keeping her locked on him as he spun quickly out of control with her, as her body exploded, his pleasured growling and groaning over and over in her mouth rumbling through his chest in to hers, was more than she could take. Screaming his name her nails ripping deeply her legs locking tight and hard on his hips. Her feet locking in place as she felt every muscle in her body contract and go rigid from the explosion. Kelly could feel Arthur's breath panting and him groaning her name, his hips stopping to move, she felt herself inside still contacting on him forcing everything out of him. His kissing slowing becoming softer.

 

 

"that was fast and hard. Your pleasure felt amazing my shield maiden" lifting his head looking in her eyes

 

Kelly felt him moving from above kissing her nose and forehead as he moved tight on his side, his eyes gazing down her.

 

"Arthur we do need to speak about Edward. If he is to prove himself capable to me, well I shall need some field time with him." speaking as she moved to face him

 

"Yes i know, tho i would rather keep you locked in my room, until the end of time." his voice laughing at the look on her face

 

 

"I agree but at least wait a little before you go charging off on to the field, he has Nora to back him up for now, tho he is more on his own, being that Nora is doing a lot of work gathering intel." Becoming the Elder he had buried inside

 

Their hands running on each other as they spoke, the house door opened. Looking round and seeing them missing, moving down the hall he sen his door open and them laying on his bed, hands teasing each other.

 

_God fuck that is sexy, i could lay behind her and tease her with him_

 

Arthur's head turning seeing Ed shaking his head, Kelly turning and seeing him, her eyes drifting over him finally landing on his groin that was standing to attention. Feeling herself burning and blushing at the sight.

 

"Well that takes care of the question as to whether you find Ed attractive." Laughing kissing her cheek

 

"Tell me Edward is it Arthur naked that has caused that reaction?" her voice sheepish poking at him

 

"He is a beautiful sight, but no this is all for you. Arthur you made love on my bed. There is a spare " his voice coated with lust and annoyance

 

Kelly moving sitting up trying to hide herself a little.

 

"Its a single my Adonis. Kelly is more fragile than you or me, and double of bigger is a must as to not injure her, look at her, she has a breathtaking figure but she is smaller than us, and delicate" the love in his voice

 

"So he is Adonis and i am a shield maiden" giggling picking on him

 

"I have more than one name for you, My shield Maiden because you are. My Aphrodite" breathing on to her skin as he spoke

 

Moving up beside her. Ed smiling watching her reaction to him. It was something he had done on Arthur after their first time when they had spoken after it. He knew how much Arthur had enjoyed the feeling, now to see him use it on Kelly to relax her back on to the bed.

 

"Ok yes i agree, and its a Queen not a double. How long will you be hiding here from the ship?" his voice straining to stay calm

 

"We shall leave tonight." he spoke moving behind her now

 

"Are you? I am staying for a few days. Arthur i need some readjust time, sorry but i do, since once i get back i am ship bound" speaking on to her knees

 

"Are you ok with me crashing here while you both go back?" looking up at Ed

 

"He meant you and him. I have officially earned a break finding you. As long as Arthur has no problem then i have none as i said there is another bed" his voice warm soothing

 

 

"I do have a problem with it. But i get it, if i could i would stay and go out on the field with you. This is way i don't want Elder. But as Elder i can keep your safer. " his voice thoughtful

 

"Does the Elder not get breaks? Lyons used to take time off, tho he never went any were" now pulling a funny thoughtful face

 

"that is a cute look baby, if i take the role and have a Sentinel then yes. But as it is i still haven't said yes, and do not have a Sentinel to dump it on" the mischief in his eyes

 

"Never happening Arthur, I am staying as Paladin. Yes at one point i liked the idea now no. Ive seen your paper work. Never happening love find someone else." his smile wide

 

"We need food, and then i need you both to tell me everything. Was Nora's husband killed? Are we here for the Institute? Was her son stolen? The whole nine yards, and Edward have you something i could pull on me, that clothing needs burned." her voice commanding

 

"I do a dressing gown, Reilly and Nora are gathering you some clothes. Preston and the boys are fixing you the abandoned house, in case you didn't want to stay here. " handing her a house coat

 

Fixing it on herself getting up smiling at him, feeling that confusion of emotions returning at his smile and eyes. He was reminding her of an older Arthur tho more gentle.

 

_Let's see what he is like on the field, yes i have butterflies and he is showing all the right signs but lets see_

 

Leaving them she headed to the bathroom

 

"Did she not bow to you?" Ed blurted out

 

"No but i will get her to, but the fact she doesn't fight for the hell of it shows, she respects me. You will have to be very quick witted with her Ed. Use everything on the field i showed you she taught me. Make decisions and stick to them, unless she spots and easier way. " he spoke softy advising him

 

Nodding Ed turned leaving the room and went to re heat the food for them. They all sat at the table eating the brahmin steak and insta mash.

 

"So to answer your question's. Nora was never married she has no child, unless you mean Rob's kid she has adopted. Her vault was hit 7 months back. But you had told Sarah vault 111 and commonwealth. We got to the vault just in time for Kellogg killing all around him. We took care of him and freed Nora and her family and all her neighbours. Her uncle is a specialist in the Bio field and her father in fusion energy thats who they were after. They are both now working with us. Nora is former military. She was meant to marry but he was killed in action.. well thats the official report... we know better. He was one of the subject's in Mariposa. No we were not, because we didn't know. But now yes we are. We also have peace deals and are making major strides forward here. The information Technology and things here will take decades or longer for us to gather." Edward's voice very official

 

"Well thats a lot of changes. It's never the same always so different. Well i hope you and Nora will not mind some company on the field. So i can get to know you both better in battle settings. Tho i think two week's rest sounds perfect." Picking up the plates

 

"Two weeks. Kelly really two weeks here and then you are going on field. What about me? what am i meant to do for the amount of time you will be not in my bed." his voice sounding like a huffing child

 

"You have Vertibirds use them to visit.... Or remove the once your on the ship i am locking you up rule." Turning challenging him

 

"You will have to check in.. How are you planning to do that? " his mind thinking

 

"Ill stay at the airport while the big guy checks in for us" Feeling proud at having out-stepped him

 

Smiling Arthur drew up his plan to pounce every time they checked in. Edward smiling watching the battle between them. Feeling sorry for her

 

_She really has no idea what she is up against. He's not the same person anymore._


	4. Put dem up putty cat

The door opened Reilly and Nora came in, stopping dead at seeing Arthur in his boxers at the table. Laughing seeing their faces he left heading for the bedroom.

 

"Kelly this is Reilly Haylen and Nora Windsor. You should have knocked, hes not the same when off duty. " Ed Laughing taking in their faces

 

"He's more impulsive" her voice laughing now also

 

"This will be strange to get used to. We gathered you lot's of stuff. Sent Piper a mail she is buying out Fallons for you also. Tho being a Sentinel i am sure you will be in uniform mostly." Nora's voice hushed

 

"Haha no. I am the Epitome of everything the brotherhood doesn't do. On occasion i will wear my uniform, but thats only when my laundry needs done. Thank you very much Ladies. As comfortable as Edward's dressing gown is, it is massive on me" making up coffee as she spoke

 

Edward moving forward taking the piles of clothing off them heading down the hallway.

 

"Take a seat ladies, i have coffee near ready. I spotted he has a stash of fancy lad's we can enjoy" Reaching for the cup's and packet

 

"No don't take them he will go nuts. He is obsessed with them." Reilly's voice whispering as she sat

 

"Let him, lets see how he holds against me, yes ladies im picking a fight. I want to see for myself what is so special about this version of him that Arthur fell." her eyes dancing with trouble

 

Setting the cup's and packet on the table, grabbing the coffee pot she sat at the table. Edward sat the things on the spare room bed coming back to see her tucking in to his stash.

 

"Is this what sharing a house with you will mean you just hit my stash of Fancy lad's? I know they will have told you not to. Which means you are asking for trouble by thinking i will bow and let you do as you wish. Arthur told me about your first meeting and how you lay on the floor expecting the others to bow, which they did. **Do Not** expect the same from me." moving grabbing the packet

 

"Was your name on them, saying do not touch mine and mine alone? They may have said something. But as you know i do as i wish, no one stops me" Grabbing the packet from his hand

 

Arthur watched as she took another one, offering them to the other two sitting giggling at her and Edward's response. His jaw set like stone his eyes pure steel now, he seen the slight temper flush on his skin

 

_Damn he looks so sexy like that. Come on Kelly push him. Trust me his reaction will be fun_

 

"Would you like one of **OUR** fancy lad's?" waving the packet at him

 

"You are pushing me to far Kelly. I will not be held responsible for my actions" his voice hard

 

"What are you going to do? Put me over your knee and spank me? Please no one have ever had the guts to, neither will you. Give it up big guy i will always win in a battle of the will's. Ohh you look upset im shaking, not... go on put dem up putty cat" getting off the chair

 

 

"Perfect i win you keep your hands off my fancy lad's and i get a kiss. You win, you have that packet and ill fix you a suit of armour?" his eyes blazing

 

"No i don't do power armour. I win we share and you are my slave for a week. Answering to my every whim. Tho bewared only one person has ever taken me down in hand to hand" her head nodding at Arthur

 

"Deal get changed be outside in 10 minutes top's there is a ring in the gym. I had built here." turning he was out the door Arthur following him

 

"He had built here? Is this not your settlement?" her eyes lost

 

"No when he rescued me. I joined the Brotherhood. He is my mentor and best friend but everything here and all other settlements are his. He got the peace deals. I meet Rj because of him, he recruited him into the Brotherhood. " Nora spoke as they headed down the hall

 

"Ok fill me in fast on Edward Danse. Well all you know. Does he even talk or is he moody and no sense of humour." checking through the clothing

 

"He is very funny. Has a family in DC. Was born into the brotherhood. He can be sarcastic but he is just as smart and deadly as Arthur. He is very open, tho ive never seen him so pissed, people normally just do as told by him. He is one of the best at hand to hand in the Brotherhood. How will you beat him?" Reilly speaking fast

 

"Now knowing all that, distraction. Yes these shorts and top will do." Smirking holding them up

 

The others giggling as she dressed quickly. The shorts tight the top tighter . Picking up some cloths she wrapped her hands up. Heading out Nora showing her to the gym. Walking in to find a little crowd gathered. Cracking her neck and other joints getting in to the ring. He towered above her by a good few inches

 

_As i was taught. The bigger they are the harder they fall_

 

Arthur called out the start. Edward moved first. moving quickly getting behind him. Kelly hit the floor spinning her legs and taking him down. Moving fast on to his back, as she landed on top of him. Pinning him her fist coming down. Using his body muscle she went falling against the ropes as he got back up. They carried on for over 20 minutes. Kelly surprised at his stamina and that her choice of outfit had failed. He moved fast behind her getting her in a sleep grip, feeling her lungs struggling. Trying for his pressure point in his hands. Seeing her hands trying smiling.

 

"They don't work on me, ive built up a resistance to them, you are mine now" his voice huskily whispered

 

Kelly felt the heat in her body go up her hormones going insane and her stomach flipping at him , as she started to loose consciousnesses from the grip. Feeling her go limp in his arms, smiling he sat her down. Eyeing her with new found respect

 

"She is bloody good, that move on anyone else would have won her the fight." checking her breathing

 

"That bloody outfit almost undid me. " groaning Arthur laughing shaking his head.

 

"Lets get her off the floor, Think she has had enough of waking up on the floor's of places ." Laughing picking her up

 

Holding the ropes for him Arthur moved out of the ring carrying her to the house.

 

"Do you think she would teach me how to fight like that? " Nora asked following them

 

"I am sure she would be glad to. She was ranked the top at hand to hand, but she taught me, i taught him. She just lost to both of us. So maybe not." Arthur voice soft and warm

 

"Well looks like you keep your fancy lad's and you get a kiss. I would advice you to use that kiss wisely." smiling laying her on the couch

 

"She like's challenges, ill find lots of them to win. I just found a weakness to get as many kisses as i can until she breaks. She will bow i will not have it any other way." unwrapping his hands taking a seat

 

"Thats how you do it. Out think and out smart her, see it as a game of chess. She is the queen up for capture to taking all. That's how im seeing it now. " speaking lowly

 

His eyes locked on her in the outfit she had chosen. Groaning he moved to make fresh coffee. Nora leaving them. Edward getting off his chair moved up behind Arthur nibbling on his neck, his hands grabbing his ass.

 

"That really was the perfect image earlier you both naked on my bed" Ed's voice deep moaning

 

"I can imagine, the thought of finding you both like that on my bed would be a dream come true. " groaning moving back rubbing on him

 

"Bed now. I know she might wake. but..."  his hand moving back rubbing on his hard on through his track bottoms

 

"If she wakes we will find out how she truly feels about there being three of us." groaning out at feeling his hand rubbing

 

Turning the hot plate off they moved to the bedroom. Their hands on each other fast kissing passionately nipping on each others lips. Stripping each other of clothing taking their time using it to kiss all over each other before laying on the bed. Their hands running over each other as they kissed each other deeply. Kelly woke finding herself on the couch and no one around. Hearing the sounds she felt herself burn. Moving to the hot plate and pot waiting she turned it back on, Trying her best to ignore, the sounds of them moaning and calling each others names. Her body felt like it was on fire. The heat between her legs pooling deeply, her lust begging her to just take a peak. Giving in to her hormones moving the pot she moved quietly to the room, hiding in the hall way shadows. The door open a crack, peaking in she seen Arthur on his back Edward's head moving up and down on his lap. The pleasure in Arthur's face his hands tightly wrapped in the others hair, he was crying out his name his hips moving hard. Biting her lip, feeling the lust inside her explode. She had never seen anything so erotic as this. Sensing her presence his eyes moving found her eyes watching them. her hand inside the opened shorts. Groaning deeper seeing her enjoying. His mind exploded.

 

"STOP NOW" his voice roaring

 

Lifting his head confused Ed's eyes looking down seeing his eyes on the door frame, looking round finding her hidden almost completely in the shadow. Seeing her arousal.

 

"You can come in, tho i do bite be warned" his voice coated in lust

 

Biting her lip uncertain of what to do. Yes she fancied the ass of him, and part of her was smitten and he had beaten her at hand to hand so she respected him. But could she even tho she had said what she did, she had been using it to stop this.

 

_Can i sleep with two men ?._

 

"I can't i have a problem gents" her voice straining as she moved to leave them

 

Edward moved like the wind picking her up before she had a chance and carrying her into the bedroom setting her on to the bed next to Arthur

 

"Tell what is this problem?" his voice warm but demanding

 

"Simple i am a very old fashioned girl. One man One women, Or one man one man, you get the idea. There are two of you, would that not make me a whore?" her voice low

 

Gazing at each other in shock, then looking at her.

 

"No never! It would make you spoilt very spoilt, like we would be but never a whore. I understand why you think so, your time and world and how you were raised has taught you so. But here things are very different that you know. No one would ever think so about you. The question is could you do it and not think so of yourself? " Arthur spoke quietly

 

"I don't know, i think so and you are both very well, i have never felt my body or mind react as it does to you both. You both cause my stomach to flip. But it is so very confusing. In my mind two days ago we made love in your bed in the Citadel. So very confusing. It has never caused me a problem before being kidnapped and frozen and waking up some where new. But then again i had never made love before then, or been in love. " Talking more to herself than them

 

"I can see why that would be confusing. But i am owed a kiss. Tho i never did say which part of you i get to kiss" his eyes locking on her groin groaning

 

Arthur smiling knowing what he was thinking

 

"Let us help you get over that you don't to a oh yes this i can do" his mouth kissing her shoulder

 

"Thats unfair there are two of you, and pray tell how would that work?" her voice moaning steadily

 

Ed's hands moving her shorts, as Arthur's undoing the top freeing her of her clothing. Both groaning seeing her naked

 

"Simple i am going first to use my mouth on you, but you can not cum until you swear to bow to us both. We will do it for two weeks if we must. Arthur will not leave until you do. We will take it in turns to drive you to the edge then stop until you do. How long do you think your body could take that kind of torture Dite? Once you do bow we will give to you the most unbelievable pleasure every time, every day. If i am on the field then Arthur will have you screaming in pleasure. If you are on the field then it will be me, when we are lucky enough to have time together then we will both blow you mind at the same time. You know Aphrodite is the perfect name for you, the goddess of sensual love and pleasure. Your moaning is so beautiful. " his thumb rubbing on her bud as he spoke

 

Arthur's mouth now on her breast's moving her back on the bed. They started to undo her resistance to bowing to them. Kelly had never felt such pleasure . Arthur's tongue taking each breast in turn flicking his tongue and nipping each nipple drawing her body fast in to frenzy. Ed's mouth between her legs gently licking and sucking, muttering on to her heat, Arthur's hand rubbing on her bud, she felt herself losing all control fast to the onslaught they were unleashing on her. Her tights starting to tighten and twitch. Ed feeling it moving his mouth his hand hitting Arthur who stopped also.

 

"Not yet, i know you don't bow yet. Arthur you may let them know to send all paper work here and Mails. " his voice warm moving from her

 

Opening her eyes panting gazing at them. It sinking in they meant it. Her inner warrior coming out

 

"Try your best boys. I have two hands i can relieve myself." smirking

 

"No two weeks you will not be left alone, we will be sharing the bed, and everything else. well except the fancy lad's until you bow. " smirking he moved off the bed

 

Her head stunned. They were out playing her again. Shaking her head hating them both right now.

 

"Ahh Kelly you really didn't think i had given up on you bowing. My love never as i told you you are mine. Well and his, you are not the only one who is traditional. That means bowing to the man or in your case men. Tho i think we will have to tie your hands at some point because we will need release. Now that's an idea. What do say baby make her watch us also." his eyes dancing "Well she did seem to find it very enjoyable. I seen her hand rubbing. Evil but im game" smirking at her face

 

"Fucker's im moving in with Nora" grumbling getting off the bed


	5. Release

Edward blocking the door, leaning down kissing her deeply drawing a moan from her. His hand moving to her heat. Feeling her hand on his groin moving softly.

 

"Tighter hold it tighter move you hand harder" groaning in her mouth

 

Responding to his instructions. She moved her hand causing him to begin growling at the feeling.

 

"Yes thats it Dite. Good girl faster move faster, fuck yes ooh fuck " biting her lip hard as he felt her bring him to that edge

 

His fingers rubbing hard on her bud in response to her pleasuring him, Arthur moved behind her knocking his hand away. Seeing she was getting to close to release. Placing his hand over her's helping her to bring Edward off. He felt his body go ridged at Arthur's hand joining hers teaching her how to do it. His brain exploding as he came groaning hard in her mouth. Arthur's hand staying on her's showing her how to make sure to get everything from him.

 

"I will teach you everything you want to know. My pure one" Kissing her neck muttering on her skin

 

Kelly feeling the buzz and surge of power at undoing Edward so quickly with Arthur's help. Her urge to learn more on how to make them both fall fast. Turning her body round she started kissing on Arthur's torso using her tongue and teeth as he had done on her, slowly moving her way down getting on her knees, in front of him . Licking his hard on bring a deep hard groan from him. Ed seeing her doing so moved to his knees behind her.

 

"Move your hand to his ball sack fondle them make him growl in pleasure, Dite. Yes that's it now run your tongue over them." he spoke softly

 

Giving her instructions on what to do. Watching as she took in his words but added her own little spin on them, hearing Arthur steadily growling at her actions. He watched as see flicked her tongue on the tip instead of doing as he said. Arthur roaring her name in return of the feeling. He watched mesmerised as she teased him locking the tip in her mouth moving her head swiftly on it, then stopping her head and flicking her tongue, seeing his hard on pulsing deeply the veins almost exploding through the skin.

 

"Stop teasing him, give him release. " his voice low

 

Kelly shaking her head. Knowing she seen this was her way to fight back against them, moving his hand he slipped his finger inside her.

 

"You are so close and dripping. Release him and you get release. I am rock hard right now. Give him release and i will give you what you want. But if you release him this end's now, and the next two weeks will be us pleasuring you over and over. Bringing you body to such extremes you will believe you have died and gone to heaven. Trust me Dite i know how to show you such exquisite pleasure." groaning in her ear

 

Kelly felt the fight inside herself.

 

_Can i do it can i give them control and power. I have always wanted someone strong enough to have that power, but can i now i have the chance. I so want to feel release. that does sound so good, but can i after all this time. oh my what is his hand doing to me._

 

Edward using his palm rubbing on her bud, while his finger inside rubbed softly on the soft warm spot, the feeling was almost unreal to her mind, with out thinking she stopped flicking her tongue on Arthur her head moving forward taking him in deeper moving her head fast and hard. Arthur's hands moving to her hair growling loudly as he felt himself release into her mouth. His mind blanked as the relief shook through him, he had never felt anything so good as right now

 

"That's it good girl empty him take everything. You don't have to swal.... forget it" his voice moaning seeing her swallowing

 

Finally moving her head off him, Arthur fell back on the bed panting exhausted

 

"that was heaven, never change what you just did my love that was perfect" his voice groaning

 

"Now you have a choice. I can release you now or you can wait for Arthur to gather himself back together and we will both give you release" talking on her neck

 

Lifting his head taking in her gazed eyes and her flushed body, biting her lips softly moaning

 

"We wait. Our Dite has more than earned us both giving her release " speaking coated in lust but ordering

 

"Tho your fingers can finish what you have started ." enjoying watching her pleasure

 

Moving his legs apart and moving his hand bringing her tight on his body, moving her hair and tilting her head biting on her neck moaning softly, two fingers now going inside as his free hand groping her chest,

 

"Yes you really do sound amazing right now.You are so wet." his voice groaning on her

 

Arthur watched as her breathing speed up rubbing herself backwards on Edward's groin, moaning hard and steadily her hands grabbing his head and hair calling his name as she lost all control to his hands. Groaning hard as she screamed his name her body jerking and shaking, looking down he seen her juice running down over his fingers. His mind over taken with lust watching her. Hearing Ed's deep voice speaking huskily to her as her hips bucked and withered on his hand. Watching her body coming back down. Arthur leaned forward taking her hand gently pulling her up to the bed beside him. Kissing her softly.

 

 

"Did you enjoy my love?" Looking in her eyes

 

"Yes very much so" Biting her lip

 

"How do you feel? Are you ok with there being two of us now?" His eyes showing worry

 

"I .... Yes " her voice low blushing

 

Looking over seeing Edward's eyes on fire licking his hand smirking as he did. Moving his hand he put a finger in Arthur's mouth. Causing a deep groan from him

 

"I have never tasted anything so sweet, Dite you taste divine." moving off the floor next to her

 

"I still need a little to recover, being as i was teased almost senseless by your mouth and hands. I still see worry in your eyes why?" his voice low loving

 

 

"I still have an idea on how you are planning at the same time to do this, and im worried it might hurt." biting her lip again

 

 

"Pair of you cover up a little please, we need help with this one. Us explaining will not calm her worry" Moving from the bed grabbing track bottoms

 

 

Edward was out the door, they dressed quickly moving to the living room. He reappeared with Nora in tow

 

 

"Arthur coffee please, Nora sit we need your help, and i remember you telling me once about your rather wild past. After many unique ways of doing things, Kelly has admitted she is worried how this will work, you know three in a bed and such. I thought you would be the best person to put her mind at ease. There is no point me saying because i am not a female. Would you you know help." his voice official but flustered

 

"Yes but you two can get out. Ed put a top on last thing you want is Hancock making another move on you" giggling

 

Heading to his room grabbing a top him and Arthur left them alone.

 

"Is Hancock a ghoul and a tad reliant on drugs?" finishing making the coffee

 

"No to both. He is Mayor of Goodneighbour and a very sweet guy, and bi has the hots for the big guy. But the big guy as i have only found out only seen Arthur and now you. Hancock is a sweetheart you will meet him later we are having a party for you, supposed to be a surprise. Orders were we organise the party they keep you in here all day. Now you know act surprised please." Smiling taking the cup

 

"Ok spill what is your sexual experience?" blowing on the coffee

 

"Arthur was my first and second. I did just relieve Edward with my hand and blow Arthur's mind with my mouth, that was strange but so much fun, two big strong men a mess in under 10 minutes each." giggling grabbing a fancy lad

 

 

"He said we share soo im taking one .." her voice trailing off

 

"You bowed. Nothing wrong with that. They will both take that very seriously. You they will see as theirs to protect against all. I bowed to Robbie. I would say the first time you slept with Arthur you bowed you may not have known it but you did. Which is why you were a virgin they go hand in hand with you. Some are like that. Me sex was just sex until Robbie. So let me guess they talked about pleasuring you at the same time" setting down her cup pulling out a cig box offering the packet

 

 

"Yeah. I am not stupid i have heard of that but is it not sore or uncomfortable." taking a cigarette

 

 

"Done properly it is very pleasurable, and safe. Done wrong it is sore and dangerous. Trust me they will make sure you feel no pain and only pleasure. I would guess they will have your body very relaxed from over pleasure, they seem to want nothing but to make you happy. I can see how they look at you, they think only of making your cry in pleasure and love, and keeping you safe . Strange to see love in both their eyes. Didn't think Maxson could do that, then again i didn't think Ed could either. I tried to hit on him. He flat out ignored it. Now i am pleased he did i have my Robbie and Duncan. Now i have questions for you. Tell what this world was shown like in your games? Me was i there?" taking sip of her coffee

 

"Depended on who you choose to play as. Me i always played as a female. Tho i could change your name and did many times. If i was to play as a Male your name was Nora. You were married and had a child, your husband was murdered and son kidnapped by Kellogg you where re frozen and 60 years later defrosted by your son, but the person playing didn't know that until later. Leaving the vault the sole survivor hunting for a missing baby. There where ghouls and feral's and mutants and so many other things tho many we have here they didn't. The brotherhood was different. More tech collecting than anything tho Arthur was changing it in subtle ways. Your son ran the institute and in my eyes they were evil." her voice low smoking the cigarette

 

 

"Thankfully not so. Who all was in it people wise was Robbie?" curious

 

"Little mouth piece McCready yeah. In fallout 3 he was a mouth Mayor of Little lamplight. I so wanted to smack him. Fallout 4 he was a widower with a kid in DC and was working as merc. Piper a journalist and damn could she talk, Cait a former Raider and with the players help a recovered junkie. Hancock a ghoul from an experimental drug, with on hell of a habit. Curie a miss nanny that became a synth with the players help. Deacon Railroad intelligence, Nicky Valentine a synth detective, Strong a super mutant, Preston Garvey minutemen, and of course Paladin Danse no first name. a synth that escaped went through a memory wipe and joined the brotherhood. Arthur found out and sent the player to kill him. The brotherhood seen them as abominations that must be destroyed. Ooh there was also Cod's Codsworth your's and Nate's robot butler, and Dogmeat a dog. " her voice lost in the game memory

 

"Well Hancock i have told you, Cait owns the third rail, never been a raider or taken drugs. Piper is exactly the same. Robbie was never married, he found Duncan in a settlement hit by Talon and raised him as his own. Curie i have never hear of so we will have to see if we can find her, there is no super mutant. Preston yes he is around you seen that, and Eddie is as you seen very human. Brotherhood born, Nicky yes we have a Nicky one of Arthur and Pier's drinking buddies, he is a synth, no we have no plans on wiping them all out. Caleb decided we follow, should i say Sarah decided. Nate damn yeah i was meant to marry a guy called Nathan he died in action. That one is so close its scary. My mum has a Codsworth i call Cod's he's on base. Haven't found a dog yet. Pity would love a dog for Duncan. " her voice soft

 

"Now you need something nice to wear for later, that isn't to obvious, there is a perfect cream dress in the pile of clothes we got you. Could do with keeping you out of their clutches or you won't make the party, with the looks they are giving you trust me, they are like a pair of wolves waiting to claim. Don't get me wrong i know you and Arthur have, but he also didn't catch on that you have already bowed, right now the game has changed he is aware and is wanting to reclaim you. " giggling at the look on Kelly's face

 

"Am i will be coming out on field with you. Edward had said...." biting her lip

 

"That's fine the team is a member short. There is me Robbie and Eddie, Duncan is on base training he wants to be a scribe. so he stays with Mum and Dad and all there. Poor Eddie has had to stick some very noisie times with me and Robbie. We try to be quite but we normally fail" blushing giggling

 

"The big is fine with it, he is very relaxed in truth. Tho i must ask please tech me to fight that was amazing earlier."

 

 

"Gladly can't believe he had a resistance to that move would have won me the fight, has on many occasions." shaking her head

 

"Tho losing has proved well " giggling deeply

 

Nora smiling watching her. Surprised taking in her blushing like a school teenager. Watching her earlier she would never have expected she would be so in the sex and relationship area.

 

"Ok you go get a shower ill grab that dress once your done, i will take you to mine. Keep you out of the Wolves claws until later" smiling


	6. Who is Hancock ?

Edward showed Arthur all the new stuff that had been finished in the settlement, making their way into the bar.

 

"Who is Hancock? How come you didn't tell me he made a move?" Arthur's voice low as they sat in the bar

 

"He is the Mayor of Goodneighbour, and your very protective and possessive. I dealt with it he knows i am spoken for, promised to tell no one until you were ready for outsiders to know." Sipping the beer

 

"I'm not that bad" sitting back

 

"Trust me baby you are. If anyone but me had come and told you they were in love with our Dite you wouldn't have roared you would have snapped their neck without a thought. Just as i will do now. Wonder how Nora is doing hope she can undo what was programmed into her. Really she was taught so strict just wrong." shaking his head hunting cigarettes

 

"You have no idea. Orphanage then adopted by a military family at six months old. i used to hug her a lot. First time i did she froze couldn't move was like a statue, she was touch starved. Took a bit but i broke it all down then well. In truth it was just to have a reason to hold her and smell her i came just at holding her once. No joke out on the field one night we had a team her and i took first watch come second watch i could see she was freezing, used both sleeping bags, she stayed dressed so did i. i got in beside keeping her warm, i came in minutes just being in a sleeping bag holding her, had to bite my tongue to stop myself groaning out. Was about two months after that i finally snapped i was making her mine at all costs. I seen the little looks i guessed she felt the same. I now thankfully know she does. I hadn't planned on what happened. My plan was to sit her down and flat out ask her if she loved me, then make my move, well instead she caught me naked getting some relief, and i pounced i told you. Part of me wishes we had what i planned, tho today i did ask her she told me she is in love with me. " picking up his beer smiling

 

"Boss all is near ready for the party. " Preston's warm voice broke through taking a seat

 

"Good , hopefully this will help her relax properly. Tho i am sure she will tire easy tho she has slept she is still adjusting. Last time after her first day she slept 48 hours straight." Smiling back at Preston "Anything to report or can i stay off duty for a while longer?"

 

"Nothing all is in hand and going fine. Tho Deacon has been breaking his neck to meet her, John has told him all about the breathtaking creature that was found. He neglected to tell him she is the first or anything else. Him and Robbie are having a field day winding the poor guy up. Rhys is also about to explode waiting to meet her, he knows who she is he is like a 4 year old waiting for christmas morning right now." his voice deep laughing

 

"John?" his voice abrupt

 

"Hancock his first name is John, he is a good guy very funny. Loves to wind people up. Mostly Deacon." laughing with Preston

 

Edward sat back with his beer in hand watching Arthur's face seeing his eyes flashing through emotions trying to decide which one he would feel towards John. Finally seeing his eyes relaxing deciding to wait and see. Looking towards the house he seen the door opening and Nora stealing their Dite. He felt his disappointment at not getting his hands on her yet but smiling necking his beer.

 

"Time for us to get washed and sorted. Nora has stolen Dite on us. Probably the best idea or there wouldn't be a party. Shall we move ?" sitting back forward putting the bottle down

 

Arthur necked his beer getting up followed him to the house getting themselves ready. Taking their places in the party waiting for the guest of honour to appear. Watching the door Nora came in followed by Kelly talking away. Everyone shouted surprise to her. Arthur seen the slight smirk then the look of acted shock

 

_She knew, bloody Nora can't keep her mouth shut on anything._

 

Looking round he took in everyone, seeing Deacon reaction to her. His mouth opening slightly before Rhys standing next to him hit him hard on the arm, he heard Rhys muttering about who she was and to show respect. Laughing looking round, he seen Robbie laughing next to a man he didn't know

 

_That will be John i am guessing._

 

Moving he came up next to Kelly

 

"You knew my pure one, let me guess Nora" whispering in her ear

 

"Tell me something this bowing is it bedroom only or everything?" replying smiling at everyone

 

"Well you just be you. But i get last say on all relationship major stuff, or in a bar if you are hit on i deal with it. You know the old fashioned way of doing things" nipping on her ear muttering

 

"mmm ok that i can definitely do, just as long as you don't think you can now tell me what to wear or eat or when to sleep" moaning softly at his mouth nibbling

 

"Never that is over possessive controlling crap, not what i am on about at all" moving his hand on her back "I so want to pick you up and carry you to bed right now"

 

Moving from his side smiling and winking Kelly took off with Nora to meet everyone.

 

"Problem?" Edward's voice came over his shoulder

 

"No not now. Do you know part of her thought bowing was us telling her when to sleep eat and what to wear, and probably where to sit and how to fucking sit. God i hate her dad " shaking breathing deeply

 

"Calm down Arthur. The guy is well dead, she knows that isnt what is involved, she is just over thinking that is all." Edward's hand landing on his shoulder

 

"We both need to show that bowing means only we take the roles as her protectors very seriously and that we love her madly, and we will bloody hug her silly. " smirking now

 

"I need to claim her also Arthur, but there we have a problem, i can not we can not risk her getting pregnant from me....." his voice whispering now

 

Leaning up Arthur whispering in his ear. Edward smiling nodding.


	7. Hancock's test

They both moved finding a seat but watching her moving around meeting everyone. Smiling and being hugged senseless, which Arthur found very amusing.

 

 

"Kelly this is John Hancock Mayor of Goodneighbour and a very dear friend" Nora speaking as John appeared 

 

"Pleased to meet you John McDonough" smirking taking his hand 

 

"Well i know Nora didn't tell you that as she didn't know, but Robbie has told me all about you. I am guessing that's thing is how you knew. Please just call me John. I prefer Hancock my family are idiots I dislike anyone knowing i am related to them. But now since you know one secret of mine it is only fair you share one in return." taking her arm guiding her to a table 

 

 

"Charlie same again and three no make that four beers" Calling to the barman

 

 

"He isn't a Mr Handy. I hate  when this happens. Why four beers?" Her eyes taking him in as she sat

 

 

"There is a tall extremely muscular guy coming this way, with the look of mine don't touch. He is carrying a beer, so im trying to diffuse him before he gets the wrong idea" Smiling widely at her "Tho to be honest if you were mine i would be stalking behind you also" 

 

 

The beer and Arthur arrived at the table at the same time. Standing behind her his eyes taking in all at the table.

 

 

"Big guy sorry i do not know your name, take a seat. The one next to this divine creature that is your other half is free." Unable to help himself winding him up

 

 

Nora and Robbie both shaking their heads at him.

 

 

"It is Arthur, thank you for the beer. You i believe are John. Edward has told me a bit about you" taking the seat 

 

 

"Oh your ... ok, big guy thats wrong taking all the breathtaking creatures here.... Some guys have all the luck" his eyes dancing 

 

 

Smiling back in spite of his urge to show his dominance 

 

 

"What can i say, I am irresistible to them both, and they to me" moving his arm round Kelly 

 

 

"Where is the Greek statue? Haven't seen much of him about. Normally end up having a drinking comp with him until we both pass out" his eyes looking around

 

 

"He is prowling around. The breathtaking creature next me as you call her, has cause a rather unique reaction in him. He has gone into protector mode." shaking his head 

 

 

"How are you feeling about the two brotherhood beefcake's here being so about you little breathtaking one?" grabbing his beer

 

 

"John your playing with fire. Never mind these two she can put you on your ass in seconds." Robbie finally speaking

 

 

"I know i seen always have loved a good wrestling match" laughing with glee at the looks on the faces of Nora and Robbie

 

 

Arthur picking up his new beer laughing deeply 

 

 

_Yeah he is funny this is to enjoyable_

 

 

"You can not speak like that to her" Rhys's voice cut in 

 

 

"Oh if it isn't Reilly shadow, tell me boy when are you going to man up and just kiss the woman. She will not wait forever you know" twirling the bottle in his hand 

 

 

"This version is in love with her also? She is a sweetheart and an amazing asset to the brotherhood from what Edward and Nora have told me. I would agree John she will be snapped up fast. Nora has told me there is to be an official function for me being rescued. Well look at her now, very striking she will turn heads, and single she will be grabbed very fast. Any children she will have will be a great asset to the brotherhood with her intelligence." her eyes blooming with mischief

 

They all watched him as what she said sunk in, his eyes gazing on Reilly. He was off his seat and away to speak to her.

 

"High five that was beautiful. Oh i am in love i bow that was perfection. If you ever decide the beef cakes are not for you. Please look me up" Laughing lifting his hand for a high five

 

Giggling high fiveing him . Laughing Arthur kissed her cheek.

 

"Any meetings i have were i expect trouble you are coming with, that was very nicely done Dite" pulling her closer 

 

 

"Dite thought her name was Kelly or breathtaking creature" curiosity getting him 

 

 

"Short for Aphrodite, fitting do you not think, well i do" shrugging breathing her in 

 

 

"Very much. That being the case we shall all call her it." enjoying watching the big guy squirm 

 

 

"Ah if it isn't the Greek statue, where have you been, you just missed on hell of a show. Dite here just had young Master Rhys run after Reilly. Tell me if she is Dite are you Eros?" giggling watching Ed move a seat next to Kelly 

 

 

Laughing waving at Charlie 

 

 

"No i am her Hercules. He would be her Ares. Are you feeling left out John would you like a pet name also?" turning to grab his beer

 

 

"Right now yes i am feeling very very left out, Icicle over there has her cowboy, you both have.... Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with me? I don't have an airship or as many muscles as your god of war there, and i know i will never be able to beat you at hand to hand, like your warrior demi god, but i have many other attributes. " smirking enjoying both the men's reactions 

 

 

"Icicle thought we had gotten over that. You are on dangerous ground here John stop it." Nora's voice annoyed warning 

 

 

"Thank you for the offer. But my heart belongs to them so i must decline. In truth they could have the most menial jobs and i would still stay with them." her eye sure dancing 

 

 

"No we haven't Icicle. Now yes i will stop just had to hear her say she adores them and is 100% loyal. Look at her eye's , If i can not steal her no one ever will. You and i will get on very well your loyalty is rare in these times, It is an honour to meet you. Now who want's shots ?" smiling turning waving for shots 

 

 

Looking over her head on Arthur's shoulder at each other taking in what had just happened, he had tested her to see if she was loyal. Smiling they both relaxed knowing her eye's showed exactly what her words had been. 

 

 

"Sir your brother has arrived here, not very happy at you both being here and not on the ship. I told him that the Sentinel has been given time to adjust he seem's more relaxed but well, Sarah is being Sarah sir" The knights voice breaking the relaxed atmosphere 

 

 

"Sarah is doing what? Explain fast someone when did Sarah go from sweet kid to what i have a horrible feeling is a controlling bitch" Her voice like ice

 

 

"After you were taken. She turned cold. She hasn't even bonded with the boy's fear of losing them." Arthur's voice low 

 

"Where is she?" cracking her neck in anger 

 

"On the bird still Mam" The knight responded 

 

 

"Leave this to me." Getting up cracking herself preparing for war 

 

 

"Caleb take a seat sweetie, have a beer and relax. Your wife and i are going to have a fucking chat. Time someone brought her back to earth and remind her being a mother isn't about just giving birth. Tell me do your children get hugged?" her eyes ice 

 

 

"From me yes. But its there mothers love they crave" his voice low 

 

 

Cracking her jaw she turning on the spot she was gone carrying war with her. 

 

 

"That was holy hell she is scary." John first to speak 

 

 

"You have no idea, tho it always turns me on no end watching her bringing people to heel. But this i won't watch. She will tear her apart with words alone, by the end of this if Sarah doesn't return to her once sweet lovable self. Then i am afraid my brother you married a cold manipulative bitch." his voice hard 

 

 

"She is sweet with me. Leaves me little notes, she is my Sarah. She just struggles. Losing Kelly hit her hard. She was her big sister she worshipped her, wanted to be her you seen she dressed like a mini version of her. She knew she would be taken. But part of her didn't believe it, and how she was taken. Sarah was so pissed that something so sacred was defiled by them. You know she has our room doors with so many locks. Then seeing how it hit me, and you being rushed to medical fighting for your life." sipping the beer 

 

 

"Does she know that yet?" his voice whispering 

 

 

"She seen the scars yeah, she took her time to kiss them, telling me she was taking the pain of them away. I do love her so madly" softly answering smiling 

 

 

 

"SARAH LYONS GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF THAT FUCKING BIRD NOW AND FACE ME!!!!" her voice roaring across the still night 

 

 

"Oh shit maybe i should go and try to keep her calmer" moving off his chair

 

 

Caleb grabbing his arm, shaking his head

 

 

"Brother you can't this is between them, Sarah knows what she experienced as a child the coldness the feeling unloved by her parents. Only time her father paid attention was during her training, She could fight hand to hand before she could tie her laces. She will scream and yell, but she is the only one that can get through to Sarah. Sarah is the only one that can heal that wound she carries. Leave her to it" holding his arm tight eyes locked on each other

 

 

Sitting quietly listening to Kelly roaring at Sarah who at first fought back then went quite. Five minutes of roaring turned to quite. The brothers both knowing now they spoke. and probably cried. After 30 minutes they both appeared in the bar arm in arm. Lifting his head Caleb took in Sarah her eyes red but the love beaming from her eyes. Smiling he moved swooping her up kissing her.  Arthur smiling took the scene in. Caleb setting her back down and landing a hug on Kelly. Watching they made their way to the table.

 

 

"So tell me all about my nephews name ages favourite games subjects the heap." her voice warm 

 

 

They spoke for over two hours. Arthur enjoying but just wanting to leave. To take her to bed. 

 

 

"Well we shall be heading back to the Prydwen and spending the next few weeks there since my brother has taken time off. That and the mails coming through show the others will be dropping by. You will be stopping by for a visit i hope, tho we will be coming by to visit the boys have been missing their uncle terribly, and you two need some catch up time away form the official crap. Nice place here Ed. Can you please try when in meetings to hide that look you are giving them both. " laughing shaking his head getting up

 

 

Hugging they departed leaving everyone at the table to try and digest what had just happened.

 

 

"The world thinks us Maxson men are bad." laughing at John Robbie and Nora's expressions 

 

 

Kelly getting up from her seat smiling 

 

 

"Where are you going? You are leaving my chest cold again." catching her arm

 

 

"Bed" leaning forward whispering 

 

 

"Not without me your not. Later everyone" Speaking as he almost jumped off the chair

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
